Choices Change
by XAXRX
Summary: Bella has a strange Dream that may give her a glimpse of fate. HA sounds gay, please read it's my only BellaXJacob Better then it sounds I swear. D I S C O N T I N U E D ! ! !
1. Dreams

I didn't know how I got here. I was just walking down a hallway brightly lit. Then I saw up ahead  
where it ends with no lights. as I reached the dark end, I turned to my right and saw a door. It looked normal a plain white door. My eyes looked down and saw a red door knob.

It took me a minute to decode wheather or not to open it. It might have been hot from a fire. But Like anything I was willing to takle the risk.

I reached for it then turned it open. There was a room. One side was bright like the sun had come in. There was a window on the west wall, the bright side.

Then I look to the east. the right side. It was dark. I saw another window, but No sun coming through. I saw two people.  
One on each side. It took me a while to figure out who they were.

On the bright side, There sat Jacob with a big grin on his face. On the dark side there was Edward.

My heart fell when I saw his face. It reminded me of when we were in Italy. Jane, whose power was to cause pain, tortured Edward. This was the face he made now.

I didn't notice at first but I was slowly edging toward Jacob's bright side.

Edward turned to face me, then back at the window. I was sitting beside jacob now.

"Do it now."Edward answered an unsaid question of Jacob's. He was still facing the window.

jacobs' grin got even bigger. Before I knew it there was a maroon wolf beside me.

The giant wolf jumped at edward pushing him out the window. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. But I couldn't find my voice.

He-- They were both gone...


	2. Confussed

I opened my eyes and felt the dim sunlight on my face.

Edward was sitting in a chair across the room.

"Bella, did you have another nightmare?" He asked worried

"I always have nightmares, but yeah I did..." I responded

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He offered  
I didn't want to tell him my horrible dream.

"N-no" I studdered "I really don't want to."  
I could tell he was frustrated again, he couldn't read my mind so he always wanted to know what I was thinking.

"Jacob was in it was he not?" He said softly  
I looked down at my quilt

"Yes." I said still looking down. "How did you know?"

He said and wlaked over to the bed. He sat down and looked at me.

"You were talking in your sleep again" He said "You sounded just the same when you were attacked in Phenoix. You just about screamed ' No Edward!' Then you said 'jacob you monster.'" He smiled "I enjoyed the last part" I looked up and saw a thick layer of curiocity in his topaz eyes's.

I could tell he wanted to know, but he wouldn't force it out of me. His smiled dissapered.

"Bella," He said looking down "I heard you in that dream you sounded like you were in so much pain." He looked down "Promise me you'll never go back to La Push again."

"Edward," I started "I told you, I'm not afraid of Jacob. We don't need to be worried..." The conversation I had with Angela Suddenly flickered back in my memory.

"This--This isn't about my saftey... is it?" I said looking down

"Bella must I tell you time and time again?" He said staring into my eyes "You are my life I don't want to lose you. If you tell me you don't want me, I'll go away."

I heard him say this over and over again I know what the translation is, 'If you want jacob instead of me tell me.' I always respond 'I only want you'

I remembered the pain I felt when he left. How Jacob was there for me. I wondered what would happen if I never met Edward.... I tried to shake the horrible thought from my head. But I wondered if it would be easier....

"Bella, please answer me" Edward pleaded. I bit my lip.

"I see..." Edward said with pain in his eyes

"No--" I started but I was cut off. Edwards cold hand cupped over my mouth.

"please tell me." He repeated. I looked up at him

"I love you and no one else this doesn't mean it the same way you mean it, but you are _my_ life now."

His arms slidered around my waist like snakes. He pulled me closer so tight I almost ran out of breath. I dont know how long we sat there without a word.

Finally I broke away needing to breath.

"Sorry." He said

I looked into his eye's. They were almost pitch black.

"You need to hunt." I said He shook his head

"I can wait, i'll be fine."

"Edward go hunt" I almost ordered  
He reluctantly shook his head and left.

I was all alone in my new room....


	3. Notes

I sat motionless at my desk. I cluched the pen in my hand, staring down at the evil peice of paper. I thought of how to write this:

sEdward, I know what I'm choosing here/s

sI'm sorry your too dangerous/s

sYour right I,/s

I knew that, what I was doing was right. So why did it hurt so much? I dug the pen into the paper and wrote:

I'm sorry I put you through these past two years.  
With James and Victoria. I don't want to put you  
Or your family in any more danger. I couldn't bare  
it if you got hurt. Edward, I'm sorry.  
~Bella

I felt like this was the best letter I could force out of me. I put it on the bed. Half-way down the stairs, I tripped. I really need to get a house with no stairs, I thought trying to distract myself. Then I would just trip over a flat surface.... When I got down stairs I grabbed my bags and went out the door. My phone rang as I threw the bags in the back of my rusty,old truck. But I felt to weak to answer it. Than god I didn't let Edward buy me a new car, that would just make it harder. I got in the front seat and drove to the 'Werewolf' territory. Only about three feet past the invisable line, my car shut down on me. I groaned as I tried to start it again. Oh well I though I'm close enough anyway. I pulled out my cell phone and saw the 1 missed call sign. I decided to listen to it. I felt all the heat leave my body as I heard the number. I gulped and waited for the message.

'Alice saw you!' Rosalie's voice shouted. 'Your choosing a dog, over my brother! You could have told it to his face instead of write a letter when you break his heart. Imagine what Alice thinks of you. No Imagine What Esme thinks of you! This will be the last phone call you hear from any of us!.'

Then the phone went blank. I quickly snapped the phone shut. I wanted to lay down in the front seat and cry. But that wouldn't help. I knew why I left.  
I got out of my truck and tried to remeber where he lived now. I came to a tall building and then I knew were I was. I walked over to an open garage. I saw a car inside that looked like it was from 1971. But I wasn't sure I wasn't a big car fan. I came around to the other side of the car. Ofcourse he was under there. I tapped his left foot with mine.  
I heard a muffled "I'm busy." from under the car playfully I tapped him again. He started to come out from under the car. "I said I'm..." Shock crossed his face. The he smiled the biggest grin I've ever senn. He quickly got up and hugged me so hard I couldn't beathe. "Bella! What are you doing here!"He said my grin dissappered. "Jake," I said "It's a long story."  
"Well I have plenty of time." He said.


	4. Over WereWolf

Edward P.O.V

When I came back, even thought it wasn't beating my heart broke. Bella wasn't there. I felt so many different, no Human, emotions. Worry, anger, pain, and for once fear. I sat down on the bed. This was the only bed in the whole house I put it there for bella. I lost my train of thought when the phone rang.  
"Hello." My voice cracked, that was unusual. I'm not human why am I acting this way?  
"Edward?" Oh-no... it was Rosalie.  
"what do you want Rosalie." I tried to control my voice.  
There was a pause.  
"Edward," she began again. "B-Bella went to join the Volturi."  
Now I knew my heart was gone. The metor that flew over my life flew past the earth. And was gone.  
"She said never to follow her." She said. I shut the phone. Now is the time I wish I could die. But I accept her choice. And she's not dead so why should I be?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's P.O.V

8 Years later

"Mom..." Quil said in the back seat "I forgot my baseball!"  
"I'm sure grandpa has one." I said from the front seat.  
"Wait," Jaocb said next to me. "I got it!" He tossed it to Quil.  
"Thanks dad." Quil replied.  
Jaocb put his arm around my shoulder.  
"Why did you cut your hair again?" He whispered.  
"You know why." I said My hair was now shoulder length but a lighter brown.  
I pulled up infront of charlies house, and got out of the car. Quil was already up to the door. Jacob came up next to me and put his arm around my waist. It still reminded me of.... No, get out of my head! Before I relized it, We were on the porch.  
"Hey Bells!" Chairlie said. "Nice haircut!"  
I walked into to kitchen and sat down.  
"Quil?" I said "Can you set up your room, you're going to be here all week." Quil nodded and ran up stairs.  
"So..." Charlie sat sitting down. "7 years! I still remember the wedding. You two don't look a day over 20!"  
Me and Jaocb laughed, being a werewolf has it's advantages!


	5. Darkness

After Charlie, Quil and Jacob were done watching an extreamly long baseball game, They went outside to play catch. As I was making dinner, something wasn't right. Then I smelled it. No it couldn't be what I thought it was. I havn't been a werewolf for THAT long. I wasn't sure if I was right or not.  
I knew it was though. The first thing I thought about was Edward. It was so hard to even think his name. I wanted that to go away. It couldn't be them, they moved to Alaska. I had Seth, the youngest of the werewolfs keep an eye on them for about 2 years.  
I put the steak in the oven, and looked up to see Jacob coming through the door. He sat at the table.  
"Vampires" He snarled.  
"It's not the......Cullens." I finally chocked out.  
"Then wh-" He got cut of by Charlie and Quil coming inside.  
"What's for dinner Bells." Charlie asked.  
"Steak." I answered  
"Aren't you supposed to grill that?" Charlie asked  
"If I try that I'll burn myself." I answered mindlessly.  
Jacob got up and handed me 4 plates.  
"Bella, calm down your eyes are almost completly red." Jaocb whispered. After the werewold change, My eye's started changing to fit my mood. No one in the pack knew what it was.  
After dinner. We said goodbye to Quil and charlie.  
we drove for about 5 minuts before 3 black-hooded figures jumped infront of us....


End file.
